


The Meetup

by Squishcat



Series: The Meetup [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Incest, Brother/Brother Incest, Homestuck AU, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishcat/pseuds/Squishcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave reunites his family in a way no family should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirk: Introduction

   You can hear the familiar sound of the water from the bathroom as you do each button on your coat, feeling the creamy buttons slip into the soft fabric as the coat gets even more snug with each one you do up. When you’re done, you straighten out any noticeable creases and make sure your sleeve cuffs are done as well. You look up at the mirror in front of you as your hands adjust the poorly done tie. Running your hands through your hair you wonder if you’ll even be up to it today.

   Will you  _actually_  do it? Will you _finally_  tell him how you feel? Opening the jar of gel you have your brain wrecks itself with all these questions, as you do your hair you ask yourself  _why_  it’s bothering you so much, you mean it’s not like he _hasn’t_  said he doesn’t like you right? Afterall he _did_  say he would ask you out if you were a girl.

   You sigh and close the jar after wiping your hands on a wipe once you’re done with your hair, today is your last chance to tell him, but will you have the courage to do so? He leaves today and maybe you should just let it go, what even are the chances of you ever leaving this dreaded place you’ve called home and coincidentally running into him again?

   The water has stopped, now to wait.

 

   Your name is Dirk Strider and you have fallen for your best friend.

>  


	2. Dirk: Message Porrim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk and Porrim talk about things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, you made it this far, wow. Mm, this is a bit longer than the last one and I think this came out pretty well.

 The rush of water stops, you throw away the used wipe and go about your business putting on your shoes at the end of your bed. It takes a moment until you finally hear the curtain being pulled back, by then you’re practically done lacing up your second shoe.

   You’ve known him for about three years and you don’t even think it took you that long to figure out you had feelings for him. The main reason you don’t want to confess is because you’re scared of loosing one of your only friends, even if he won’t reciprocate your feelings you still want him to be there.

Shaking the thought away from your head you walk over to your dresser and pick up your shades, folding them in half and slipping them into your pocket. The alarm on your dresser reads 6:23, the green numbers giving you a sense of clarity, you still have time.

You fumble around with your coat a bit more, making sure that you look nice and that nothings out of place. You make your bed by just throwing your covers on the mattress instead of leaving them to hang on the floor, wonderful strategy. Sitting at the edge of your ‘made’ bed you fish out your phone and begin to ask one of your friends for advice on what to do.  
 _Hey, are you awake yet?_  
You stare at your screen for a moment, fiddling with your thumbs waiting for a reply, then you lock it and set it down next to you.  _Maybe she’s still asleep?_ Falling back onto your bed, you let out a long sigh, when you hear a familiar ping coming from your phone. You look at the lit up screen and read the bubble preview.

Porrim: _I guess I am now. I’m also gu_ …

You unlock your phone and read the entire message.

_I guess I am now. I’m also guessing you want to talk about Jake? Am I correct?_

Typing up a quick ‘ _yes_ ’, you can hear movement in the bathroom, and a loud groan.  Probably dropped his glasses.

_Well? What about him do you want to talk about?_

The next thing you type out stops you in your tracks before hitting send, you hesitate a little too long and receive another ping.

_Hm?_

You hit send.

_I can’t do it_

Deep breath.

_Today’s your last chance. After then, who knows?_

  
She’s right, but anytime you want to tell him everything becomes so surreal, almost like a dream, a dream that seems real but it couldn't possibly be.

_I know… But it’s just so complicated._

A long time seems to pass though it’s only been a minute or two when you finally receive something back.

Dirk, you need to tell him. I know it might seem awkward. And you probably have a lot of questions. He might too. You shouldn’t keep yourself in the dark for so long. He’s been your best friend since his first year here. And has been up to now. Who knows. Maybe he feels the same towards you? I understand why you don’t want to do it. But you should at least tell him don’t you think? You don’t want to lose him as a friend. I can see that. He’s pretty calm about dropping subtle hints all year. It’s like him to let things like that fly over his head, he’s clueless about many things. But he’ll accept you.

You can tell she meant what she said and it’s true; All of it.

He wouldn’t just stop being your friend because of that right? The chance that he might like you back isn’t the highest, but he’s been with you since he first arrived.

_You’re right. I need to tell him, I need to get this out of my chest, and if he says no then he can take it with him when he leaves. I need relief from this, it’s been too long and I don’t think I can hold it in anymore. After today I won’t have a decent way to tell him. He might not even come back when the semester starts._

You’re glad to have someone to count on about these types of things, you don’t know what you would do without Porrim.  
 _Oh? Why’s that?_

Breathe.

_Well before he came here he would go on go on adventures and expeditions with his grandmother, but when she started getting into the more professional way of things with people she didn’t have time to teach him anymore. That explains him being here. He goes during break before the first semester starts to do some work with his grandmother. Well she has been getting older, and weaker. He told me that he might have to move in with his uncle if anything happened to his grandmother._

You couldn’t help but feel bad for him, yet at the same time you felt jealous because you’ve never had any sort of attention from your brother, ‘Too busy.’ he’d say when you were younger. Now he doesn’t say anything, not even a phone call every once in a while. You have to call him sometimes to make sure he hasn't forgotten about you, sometimes he answers sometimes he doesn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering when it gets steamy it's after Jake leaves and it's not Dirk/Jake or Dirk/Porrim okay?


	3. Dirk: Just Do It Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk does the thing.

   Your brother's just busy is all, right? You decide to leave it at that as you're broken away from your thoughts as you hear the bathroom door open, you send Porrim a quick ' _gtg sorry, thanks though_.' You turn around just in time to find Jake stepping out trying to do the buttons on his cuffs of the untucked shirt.

   Your phone gets a ping and you take a quick look at the preview,

Porrim: alright, bye Dirk.

You can hear the shuffling of feet on the carpet as he goes about his usual morning routine, as you lay on your back staring at the ceiling.

"Sorry, Dirk, I didn't take too long in there did I?" You can hear the struggle in his voice as he tries to put on his shoes.

"Nah, just bored really," your answer is only half a lie as you think about calling your brother, "why?"

"Oh nothing, you just seemed a little out of it, that's all. I'm almost done getting ready so we can get on out pretty soon." By now he's slipping his coat on and attempting to tuck in his shirt simultaneously. You send a quick ' _Mhm_ ' and a nod his way as you reach around for your phone to distract yourself from all the thoughts still running through your head.

* * *

   As the both of you walk along the paved trails around the buildings you took time to admire the the hedges and nicely trimmed grass, just making excuses to keep from what you need to do. Talking about the latest things his grandmother had come up with during the semester made you smile that even though she was aging he still thought if her as a capable person to do everything he could but better.

   You walked on for what seemed like hours though you know it couldn't have possibly been that long. More time passes as you continue to walk around all the familiar buildings talking about anything that could have peaked either of your attentions.

"I'm going to miss you, Dirk." He said with a sigh as he leaned on you, his head resting partially on your shoulder. You turn your head slightly and look towards him hesitating to reply. 

    You're cut off by Jake as he continues to ramble on about how he wishes he had a phone instead of his crummy ipod so he could talk to you while he was away, and that if he didn't come back he he wouldn't have a way to talk to his ' _best mate_ ' again. You wait and listen until he seems to be done talking and you finally answer with something you think could be a solution to both of your problems.

"Well, I decided to download that app you have on your ipod, the one you use to talk with your cousin?" You try to remember what it's called when Jake steps in again "Pesterchum, you mean?" "Yeah that one, you know I just figured we could keep in touch like that instead of having to wait months to talk." He seemed to smile at that and leaned on you more. "How thoughtful of you, I hadn't even thought of that myself."

* * *

' _Soon_ ' you kept telling yourself as the time passed, ' _i'll tell him before he leaves, that way it won't be awkward._ '

The time went by faster than you'd like and you're starting to feel sick. It's almost time for him to be picked up so you walk with him to the front where his bags were already from earlier before your walk together. As you near the front of the building you can see that there is a car parked near the front gates, must have been waiting there a while because the driver was leaning against the car now instead of his usual stance. Jake seems to notice too, because a long sigh comes from his mouth.

"Well I guess this is it huh?" He stops and you can hear the crack in his voice so you wrap your arms around him and he does the same. It's not like the other two times he left, this one's different only because there's a chance he might not come back.

"Looks like it," you can hear him letting out small sobs and you can't help but hold him tighter, his head buried in your chest as he clutches onto your coat in his voice as he said says it. A moment later you pull him back and look down at him with a smile, moving a hand to his face and wiping away the new tears forming at his eyes with you thumb, "I'm going to miss you Jake." He nods and closes his eyes letting out a sniffle before cleaning his cheeks with his arm sleeve."I will too, buddy." He shot a hearty smile up at you before walking over to his bags, turning back for a final wave, then heading towards the car.

' _Move you idiot._ ' "Fuck it." You sprint over to him before he's made it across the carpet of wet grass to the car. You reach out to put a hand on his shoulder to turn him around so that he's facing you,'Just do it already!'

"Dirk, what are yo-" You don't give him the chance to finish as you cup his face and press your lips against his,he doesn't react in any other way than to tense up underneath you. You begin to pull back when you feel his hand at the back of your head pulling you back in. The both of you stand there, lips pressed together, for a moment before he pulls back and looks down at his shoes. Feeling the rush of warmth take over your face, you take a step back, turn around, and begin to walk away head down, hands in your pockets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell the exact moment when I gave up...  
> Anyways that feel when everything is planned out but you just can't write it out?  
> It's really bad, I'm so sorry.


	4. Dave: Let It Click

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave finds some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D I'm back and ready to write! My frerard fic got me really inspired and well yeah. I'm so sorry for the long wait. I never wrote past that last chapter because how does one transition? lol anyways.
> 
> This is basically from Dave's POV
> 
> EDIT: I use [name]: [two letter acronym: message] to code the chum text and well I'm going over this on my 3DS and I notice it's saying "dave: TG: blah blah" instead of "TG:blah blah". The last time I saw this on my laptop it was fine and colored correctly. Though on my laptop if i edited the text I had to ?re-code? the entire chum messages because it appeared as [TG:blah blah] in black not in red so I'm just gonna work things out on my laptop at some point! Sorry for the inconvenience! - ±

   You lay in bed pestering some chick that goes to this stupid private boarding school,Terezi's her name, she likes to send you horribly edited .gif's and .jpeg's of "cool dudes" that are "totally you".

Terezi: GC: D4V3 TH1S 1S TOT4LLY YOU >:]

God do you hate how she types. You press on the link to view it and you're surprised to see a tall, pale, slender man with bleached blond hair with a pair of shades similar to yours.

Dave: TG: wow...

Dave: TG: you know for someone with horrible drawing "skills" you're pretty good at photoshop.

Dave: TG: or did you get that douche friend of yours to do it for you?

Terezi: GC: WH4T 4R3 YOU T4LK1NG 4BOUT D4V3

Terezi: GC: TH1S 1S 4N 4CTU4L M4G4Z1N3

Terezi: GC: TH4T 1 4CTU4LLY SNUCK ONTO TH3 GROUNDS

Terezi: GC: H3H3

Dave: TG: watch out we got a badass over here!

Dave: TG:but seriously though this is real?

Terezi: GC:  Y3P! 1 S4W 1T TH3 L4ST T1M3 1 W4S OUT 4ND 1T R3M1ND3D M3 OF YOU

Terezi: GC: SO 1 BOUGHT 1T

   That guy looks  _a lot_ like you.

Terezi: GC: 1M SURPR1S3D YOU DONT KNOW WHO H3 1S

Terezi: GC: 1 TOT4LLY THOUGHT YOU J4CK3D H1S STYL3

Dave: TG: i swear i have never seen this guy in my life wtf

Terezi: GC: 3V3N H1S L4ST N4M3 1S STR1D3R

Your name is dave strider and you are completely and utterly confused.


	5. Dave: Find Bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check the notes one the previous chapter I made an update. to them.

You sit up in bed questioning everything you've ever known, is it possible you caught a glimpse of this beauty when you were younger that just transferred on to you? Did Bro take his last name? Or the other way 'round?

The questions are killing you as you slip on your black Vans and stand out of bed. You pace your room contemplating for a minute before responding to Terezi saying you had to go.

Cautiously, you peek out your door and step out into the hall. You walk quietly into the kitchen, noting the cherry bombs that came out of the ice dispenser, the flimsy swords, and various piles of puppets littering your kitchen and living area. You scope out behind the futon to see if Bro is anywhere in sight. Of course you know he isn't, he never is.

You step out from behind the couch-bed and you dread the whiplash you'll get later from the puppet thrown at you as you watch Bro's shadow follow behind him quickly. Fucking flash stepping. You raise the puppet from the floor and examine it, finding a piece of paper pinned to the orange puppets felt by a sewing pin.

**SUSHI. RAMEN.**

**CHOOSE WISELY.**

You tear the note off and crumble it, throwing it aside. You're surprised it wasn't another fight initiative for a roof strife. _hm... sushi_. You continue to Bros room to tell him your choice of "dinner".

You don't knock, just walk in, which is usually the epitome of your bad decision making. Bro is sitting at his desk, as you near him you see he's updating the merchandise stocks of his page. You set your chin on his shoulder and your arms hanging loosely around his chest.

"Bro?" he lets out a small 'hm' as he updated the availability on 'Green plush rump silk insides and 4 inch rubber nose' You press your chin into the space between his shoulder and clavicle as you pop the question, "Who's D Strider?" Bro tenses noticeably at the name, Dave's neck is strained by Bros stiffened shoulders and he knows he's hiding something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small but it's something! I didn't go to practice today because I went out to eat sushi with my dad yesterday and I got sick so :( anyways I hope you liked this little addition I know where I'm heading this story towards I just don't have the time.


	6. NAC...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for never updating

Not a chapter, comment if you want me to continue this.


	7. Mini-prev?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a blurb of what I've written down, not much since it's only a little snip of it (and I'm watching parks and recs. oops), I'm really excited to be working on this again (((:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derrick - Bro  
> Darren - A!Bro 
> 
> Also reading back to refresh myself of what I've already written I noticed the perspectives were mixed... yikes. Might go back and fix that later on.  
> Anyways! Enough blabbing more notes at the end though.
> 
> The endnotes are too long but do you guys want quick short chapters or long ones? (comment)

"Bro?" Dave saw a flicker of movement in the reflection of his older brothers shades and he knew there was something he had hidden. Bro stayed silent and minimized his business tabs before nudging Dave off his shoulder and pulling him to his side. Dave gave him a worried look, his brothers face held a hint of guilt and pain for a second before washing over it was a serious and stern look that scared Dave thinking he'd poked his nose where it wasn't wanted. Bro sighed and motioned for his little brother to take a seat up on his desk by pushing felt scraps and pins to the floor. Dave looked down at Bro slightly from his new position, “Bro... what's going on?”

   The sirens were loud, children were crying, parents all through the neighborhood were distressed. Everyone was out on the street just watching the green house burn. Derrick had unintentionally set off a plethora of illegal fireworks inside the garage while welding. The fire had spread from the garage which lead into a kitchen, eventually engulfing most of the house in flames. No one was hurt but the house was totalled, there was hardly anything left to salvage besides a few photographs stashed. It wasn't until weeks later when Darren finally returned from a film production that problems began to arise,although the twin boys were safe and sound, "no harm no foul" was not going to fly over his head this time.

Derrick kept from advising Darren of the incident which unfortunately made things a lot worse for him. He had to hear about it from one of the few persons who knew his personal life, which he kept hidden for obvious reasons. Derrick and the boys had taken refuge with a suiter/friend who happened to be a firefighter on call that night until Darren was able to return from filming. Needless to say that when he did he was pissed with his brother for not even leaving a message. The anger spewed out of his mouth like bullets at a warzone.

 

(crappy cut off but I got busy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's basically a piece of the story of why Dave and Dirk weren't raised together. Most of it, the "full update", will be undertones that hint at things that are more present in the timeline I suppose? (hint the suiter/friend of Bro being a much younger grandpa harley is one of them...)
> 
> I cleaned out my twitter from cringy things and you guys can follow if you're interested in keeping up with progress. ( I really don't care about follower counts I just want you guys to know what's up. )
> 
> I'll be at my dads house for a few days, I'll focus on writing and I'll update on twitter when i've got something for you all (: !  
>  ^^^  
> @descented_ramen  
> This has been a long note and I'm sorry for having waste your time... yikes.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm sorry it's short and hope you guys'll like how it turns out later on.  
> More on tumblr. the-meet-up.tumblr.com


End file.
